I'm still in love with you!
by Gody
Summary: Après la guerre, Ginny est devenue en artiste bourrue et s'enferme dans la solitude. Harry est en vacance et décide de lui rendre visite. Mais, le destin joue souvent de mauvais tour! One shot!


Bon me revoilà avec un One shot!

I'm still in love with you!

Ginny regarda pensivement la mer. Depuis maintenant un an elle avait déménagé en Irlande. Enfin, la paix, la calme auquel elle aspirait tellement! Après avoir vécu dans la période « Voldemort » pendant 3 ans, il était normal que la seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était la paix! Les seules personnes avec qui elle gardait des liens étaient sa petite famille. Même eux d'ailleurs avait droit a ses foudres lorsqu'il avait l'audace de venir sans l'avoir prévenue. Dans le petit village ou elle habitait, elle était assez connu. On la surnommait « La femme étrange et associable » ou encore « La flamboyant rousse anti-humain » et elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec ses étiquettes! Mieux encore ils l'arrangeaient. Comme ça aucun petit curieux ne venait troubler sa précieuse solitude! Elle passait son temps soit a peindre soit a regarder la mer comme elle le faisait en ce moment. S'était si magnifique… si reposant… enfin la paix… après avoir vu mourir presque tous ses amis… elle méritait cette paix. Une ombre assombrit son beau visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Encore heureux qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'est été touché. Ce qui était un miracle en soi! Et puis après cette horrible guerre, voir le bonheur et l'espoir faisaient tout de même du bien.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait vu naître sa petite nièce et filleule : Rébecca Weasley. Une jolie rouquine aux yeux marrons. Le roux venait de son père Ron Weasley et les yeux marrons de sa mère Hermione Granger. Sa petite chérie était très curieuse et souvent maladroite. S'était absolument charmant de son avis. Et le parrain n'était nul autre que…. Harry Potter. Et oui le grand, le fabuleux, l'enquiquineurs, l'emmerdeur Harry Potter! L'admiration sans borne qu'elle lui vouait s'était transformé en une antipathie profonde. Il était si tête brûlé qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter! Et puis une autre âme tourmenté ne pouvait pas lui apporter du bien! Mieux valait garder ses distances avec un homme que l'on surnommait le survivant! Soudain, des coups puissants résonnèrent a sa porte. Elle eut une moue, sûrement un touriste égaré. Et bien il allait trouvé son chemin sans son aide ça s'était certain! Mais, les coups insistèrent et au bout de 10 minutes Ginny se leva d'un bond en fulminant. Elle ouvrit la porte a la volée.

-FICHEZ MOI LE CAMPS!

La personne devant elle avait un rictus de colère qui se transforma lentement en un masque de surprise. Ginny, elle, écarquilla drôlement ses immenses yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait la lui! Il n'avait pas le droit de débarquer dans sa vie comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter! Siffla-t-elle.

-Je… je cherche le cottage de madame Corvey. Répliqua-t-il en la fixant d'un regard incrédule.

-C'est a 5 mètre bye.

Et elle lui referma la porte au nez avec un sourire satisfait. Mais, Harry Potter avait la réputation d'être une tête de mule. Ce qui déplaisait souverainement a Ginny! Elle rouvrit la porte en le fusillant du regard.

-T'as encore un problème!

-La politesse du connaît? Demanda froidement Harry en plissant ses yeux d'émeraude. Je pourrais le dire a ta mère.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Elle allait claquer la porte lorsqu'elle crut entendre la voix de sa mère dans sa tête « VIRGINIA NATALIE WEASLEY SOIT POLIE OU TU N'AURAS PAS DE DESSERT! » La rouquine grimaça.

-Tu veux rentrer Harry?

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle répondit pour lui.

-Oh tu ne veux pas comme c'est dommage bye!

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse claquer la porte, il entra a l'intérieur. Ginny le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-En fait j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé.

-A la place tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je te donnes un coup pied au fesses? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

-Non merci. Je préfère le thé.

Ginny grinça des dents et partit en un coup de vent dans la cuisine. Harry haussa négligemment les épaules. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron l'avait envoyé se reposer ici pour les vacances. Bravo Ronny mais, son plan ne marchait pas comme prévue vu que de toute évidence miss Weasley semblait le haïr!

-Tu te ramène oui ou non! Hurla Ginny d'une voix impatiente.

Harry grimaça. Caractère exécrable… aussi flamboyant que sa crinière de feu.

-Ouais j'arrive. Grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la provenance de la voix.

Il se trouva dans une jolie cuisine couleur pêche sans décoration superflue. Presque une décoration masculine, mais, les tableaux de paysage mettaient une touche féminine. Il regarda le tableau avec intérêt.

-Qui a peint ceci? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelqu'un qui a du talent. Grommela Ginny en lui fourrant une tasse dans les mains.

Mais Harry avait bien l'intention de savoir qui l'avait peint.

-Allez Ginny dis moi c'est qui! Je voudrais lui acheter un tableau! Expliqua Harry en souriant.

La rouquine devint légèrement pivoine. Puis grogna dans sa barbe.

-Cette personne aime la confidentialité. Siffla-t-elle.

-Je suis sur que cette personne ne serait pas contre un peu d'argent! Rétorqua Harry. J'aime vraiment ce style. Déclara-t-il en montrant le tableau.

-Cette personne aime la…

-Ginny ne fait pas le perroquet et dis moi simplement qui sais. Ordonna Harry.

La dernière des Weasley grinça des dents.

-C'est moi… Murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.

-Toi!

Harry était estomaqué. Tant de talent, dans le corps d'une insupportable rouquine.

-Tu devrais commercialisé tes tableaux Ginny! Suggéra-t-il très enthousiasme.

-Je ne vend pas mes toiles. Je les donnes.

Le survivant la fixa avec un sourire. Derrière ce caractère bourrue se cachait peut-être un grand cœur!

-Alors tu me donnerais un de tes tableaux! Demanda-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment et partit sans un mot, laissant Harry la bouche grande ouverte. Elle revint un moment plus tard portant un petit tableau. Elle le lui tendit en rougissant légèrement. Le tableau le représentait lui dans un sommeil réparateur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il resta un moment la bouche ouverte alors que Ginny rougissait de plus en plus.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant Ginny… fantastique!

-Tu exagères crétin. Siffla-t-elle en était tout de même rouge écrevisse.

-Non c'est vraiment très beau. Complimenta-t-il en souriant.

Il fixa un moment Ginny en souriant. Elle était si adorable les joues toutes rouges et l'air embarrassé! Il se figea d'un bond. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait trouvé quelqu'un « adorable ». Il devrait donc mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'adorable rouquine.

-Mouais c'est pas mal je l'avoue. Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Bon, je devrais aller au cottage! Pour m'installer et tout!

-Ouais… bye.

Elle s'apprêtait a le planter la quand elle se souvint d'une chose.

-Ah en passant… Ne dis pas aux gens du village que je ne t'ai pas mis dehors cela ruinerait ma réputation.

-Qui est? Demanda Harry en souriant légèrement.

-Je suis une fille résolument sauvage, drôlement étrange et associable dans l'âme! Donc si je ne t'ai mets pas dehors cela voudrait peut-être dire que je ne suis pas si anti-humain que ça!

Harry éclata alors franchement de rire. Ginny trouva son rire… envoûtant… cela faisait si étrange de le voir rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je dirais que j'ai du te menacer de parler a ta mère pour que tu me laisses entrer.

Son regard pétillait de malices.

-Après tout cela n'est qu'un gros mensonge pour protéger ta réputation.

-Ce serait grandement apprécié. Et maintenant, ouste j'ai du travail!

Elle le poussa vers la porte en souriant.

-Tu dois m'embrasser pour que je partes Ginny. Dit Harry en riant légèrement.

Son rire stoppa nette et se coinça dans sa gorge quand les lèvres douces de Ginny effleurèrent sa joue. Il devint aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Heu… ben… ben… Bégaya Harry.

Ginny eut un léger sourire et ferma brusquement la porte au nez de Harry. Celui-ci la fixa un moment. Déchiré entre l'envie de la défoncer et celle de s'en aller sagement. Il opta pour la seconde solution. Ginny quand a elle avait le cœur qui battait a la chamade. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea d'un air résolut jusqu'à son atelier. Elle peignit durant des heures et des heures. Comme si son âme n'aurait le repos que lorsque sa toile serait achevé. Et elle avait l'intention de l'achever avant la nuit tombé! Elle se retroussa les manches en souriant. Une tâche de peinture était apparut sur son nez lorsqu'elle se l'était frotter en éternuant. Elle se remit a peindre avec encore plus de fougue. C'est ainsi qu'Harry la trouva. Elle était tout simplement… splendide. Même avec cette tâche verte sur le nez. Elle ne le remarquait même pas. Absorber avec son combat contre la toile. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et vit le tableau. S'était un portrait de famille. Tout le monde y était. Même Rébecca avec ses grands yeux marrons curieux. Et… le plus étonnant… lui y était. Ron le tenait par les épaules en riant aux éclats. Alors que lui avait un sourire heureux. Il s'assit au sol et la regarda peindre. Une heure passa et Ginny s'étira en baillant légèrement. C'est a ce moment qu'elle vit Harry. La tête entre les mains l'air a demi-somnolent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'ennuyais tout seul. Expliqua-t-il en souriant. Alors, je suis venu te voir.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien a foutre de tes journées! Grogna-t-elle pour la forme.

-Hum…

Il poussa un long bâillement. La rouquine roula des paupières.

-Bon viens le survivant, je vais t'amener au lit.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi Ginny? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant. Tu aurais du me le dire franche… aie!

La rouquine venait de lui assener une claque a l'arrière de la tête. Il grimaça légèrement.

-Lève toi tu n'ai pas en état de marcher ce soir. J'ai une chambre d'amis.

Elle aida Harry a se lever et celui-ci s'appuya contre elle. Il appuya son visage contre ses cheveux soyeux. Il la dépassait d'environ une tête. Il avait oublié a quel point elle était minuscule…

-Tes cheveux sentent bon… Grommela-t-il. Tu sens bon de partout j'en suis sur.

-Oui… c'est sûrement du au fait que je prend toujours mon bain contrairement a certaines personne je suppose.

Il commença a rire.

-C'est ce que j'aime avec toi. Tu me fais rire.

-Je suis heureuse d'être devenue un clown. Grogna la rouquine en l'aidant a avancer.

Harry se délectait de sentir ses bras menus autour de sa taille. Même s'il avait envie de beaucoup plus de contact! Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Ginny rougit aussitôt.

-Bats le pattes Potter! Ordonna-t-elle.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Avoua Harry.

Ginny poussa un soupir. Il était presque totalement endormi. Ce gars était vraiment étrange! Il disait des conneries même en étant a moitié conscient! Elle le déposa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il tomba sur le dos en la fixant, les yeux a moitié fermé.

-Tu me donnes le baiser du soir? Demanda-t-il.

-Harry, fiches moi la paix un peu.

-Soit poli Virginia Nathalie Weasley ou tu n'auras pas de dessert! Imita Harry en riant.

-Je suis morte de rire Potter.

Cependant, elle se pencha vers lui et au moment ou elle allait l'embrasser il tourna sa tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Soudain, Ginny fut happé par 2 bras musclés qui la plaquèrent sur le corps d'Harry. La jeune femme poussa un faible gémissement qui se répercuta directement dans le bas ventre d'Harry. Il se décolla lentement des lèvres de la rouquine. Son cœur s'emballait et battait a la chamade. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

-Je suis amoureux de toi Ginny. Souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il s'endormit alors. Alors que la pauvre rouquine se figeait de surprise.

Le lendemain.

Harry se réveilla en sentant un corps étranger au sien bouger légèrement, il ouvrit un œil et se trouva nez a nez avec une chevelure flamboyante. Ginny… un sourire attendrie sur le visage il dégagea le beau visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux aussi vite. Il avait juste fallu qu'il la revoit pour tomber éperdument et définitivement en amour avec elle. Mais… et elle? Il avait le droit d'espérer n'est-ce pas? Le cœur battant a tout rompre il secoua légèrement Ginny.

-Lève toi mon cœur. Souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Hum….

Elle enfoui encore plus profondément son nez dans son torse. Harry eut un sourire attendrit.

-Réveille toi amour. Sinon pas de dîner!

-Café… Grogna Ginny.

Harry se redressa légèrement et Ginny se rendormit presque sur son torse. Il fit apparaître un café et le lui tendit. L'arôme eut raison de la résistance de la rouquine qui se réveilla en se frottant les yeux comme un petit enfant. Harry trouva ce geste si mignon qu'il aurait été d'accord pour le voir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se saisit de son café. Son regard bleuté devint moins brumeux et elle regarda Harry en faisant un léger sourire.

-Hé toi… Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

-Hé la dormeuse… bien dormi?

-Tu étais un super oreiller. Je suis prête a t'engager dès ce soir!

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux que dormir avec moi? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Ginny rougit aussitôt.

-Crétin immature.

-Tu m'aimes ainsi non? Interrogea-t-il en riant.

Soudain, son rire se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je… je… Bégaya-t-il.

-Je t'aime Harry. Déclara Ginny en grognant légèrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime malgré que tu sois une fille bourrue.

-Il faut être vieux pour être bourru! S'exclama la rouquine.

-Ce n'est écrit dans aucun dictionnaire. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Parce-que tout le monde s'est ça… sauf les crétin bien sur!

-Ha ah ha!

Il la regarda et l'embrassa doucement. Ginny se laissa aller contre lui… L'amour… enfin!

A suivre… 


End file.
